borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Weapon damage not changing when modded?
Hi there, I made a couple of guns that the cacl. say will have say 252 damage but in game they are like 12 or 9. I've fiddled with the level and the quality, and I've even buit weapons on several character in different points in the game but nothing seems to to work When you put them in your character's inventory, did you increase the level/quality in Willowtree? Nereidalbel 01:19, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Yes and when i do the damage seems to change slightly but not a one would suspect it would. (gun does 12 at lvl 1 then at lvl 55 does 9) Can you post the item codes? That's weird! Are the weapons showing the correct level in-game i.e. does the item card say it's a Level 55 weapon when it's in your inventory? If not, it's possible that you forgot to save the change to the weapon in Willowtree after you altered the level. It's not enough to just save the whole save file - you have to individually save each weapon with the save button that's above the box where the weapon codes go after any alteration to the weapon, and only then save the whole file. I've forgotten to save the changes more than once myself. Outbackyak 02:18, August 30, 2010 (UTC) no its saying nothing for the level in game, but it says the level i set in willowtree even after closing and reopening the file. I have been saveing the guns before saving the profile i mean i managed to get this far right. its just simply that the level it shows in willowtree isnt the level it shows in the game for example on gun says 61 in willowtree and ingame shows nothing and another will say disabled in willowtree but will say 22 ingame. I'm thinking its a problem with willowtree saving the weapon level because when i import from file it seems to loose the level also. FYI i have the latest version of willowtree. and as for the code gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_PatrolSMG gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Stock gd_weap_patrol_smg.A_Weapon.WeaponType_patrol_smg gd_weap_patrol_smg.Body.body3_Tediore_Savior gd_weap_patrol_smg.Grip.grip5 gd_weap_patrol_smg.mag.mag5 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Barrel.barrel5_Hyperion_Bitch gd_weap_patrol_smg.Sight.sight5 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Stock.stock5 None gd_weap_patrol_smg.acc.acc5_Maliwan_HellFire gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Jakobs_3 gd_weap_names_shared.Prefix_Tech.Prefix_DTIncendiary4_Combustion gd_weap_patrol_smg.Title.TitleM_Hyperion1_Bitch 28 5 0 62 this would work im sure if you dropped it in but it wont work for me Manufacturer of "Stock" and cross-manufacturer parts? No wonder it's not working... Nereidalbel 02:38, August 30, 2010 (UTC) first of all i dont know why but that gun works it just will only do 13 in damage and that goes for all my weapons not just my mods. I think that its because the game is defulting them all to level 0 because there is know level shown in-game but the level is there in willowtree. maybe theres a trick to saving the level that i don't know or a relationship between that quality and the level that i don't understand? Make sure to click the Save Changes button for each weapon BEFORE you select another item. I'm gonna open up WT for myself and try this gun (which seems like some kind of OP item at first glance). Nereidalbel 03:38, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Update: Your gun does NOT work in a fully patched/updated game. Mods such as this (cross-manufacturer parts) are automatically deleted at character load. Sorry, but there's no real fix besides making a more legit weapon. Nereidalbel 03:47, August 30, 2010 (UTC) but its not just that weapon any way and I have been saveing the guns before saving the profile i mean i managed to get this far right. its just simply that the level it shows in willowtree isnt the level it shows in the game for example on gun says 61 in willowtree and ingame shows nothing and another will say disabled in willowtree but will say 22 ingame. I'm thinking its a problem with willowtree saving the weapon level because when i import from file it seems to loose the level also. FYI i have the latest version of willowtree. Does your Borderlands have the latest patch? The code you posted results in the weapon being automatically deleted on load with up to date patching. Post a legit weapon code that still has the level issues for you. Nereidalbel 04:30, August 30, 2010 (UTC)